The Mysterious Mr Holmes The Misadventures of One Adrianne Wolfstreak
by EMSeriff
Summary: A homeless renegade, and her wolf Koto, get caught up in the tangled web of Sherlock Holmes and Jim Moriarty. Which side will she choose? Will she fall for the consulting detective? Will she be able to live without wanting to kill Sherlock? What harm could she do? Is this the beginning of a new life for Adrianne Wolfstreak?


The Mysterious Mister Holmes:

The Misadventures of One Adrianne Wolfstreak

Preface Poem

Alone

No one but my wolf Koto is beside me.

I am a wanderer from house to house; where no one can see.

I take and I give without anyone knowing.

I am a shadow just like the wind blowing.

I walk the busy streets unknown,

For I am truly alone.

Chapter One

I ran through the alley ways; my lungs were burning. I could hear Koto panting a little ways behind me. I was almost to the fence that marked the dead end. All I had to do was jump it. Koto would find another way around; if he didn't have enough energy or strength to leap over it.

Turning the corner I had to stop in my tracks. How did he get there so quickly? I knew I had out run him by only a few feet. I could hear him gasping for breath and his feet stopped pounding the ground. It didn't make sense. I had been ahead of him the whole time!

Yet there he was. Tall, shaggy haired, (It made him look like and otter.) skinny, piercing green eyes, (like snake eyes) clad in black. He had a smug look on his face. Something told me he had that look on it a lot. I glared at him with my gold eyes.

"You look surprised to see me." The slender man said.

"You were far behind me. There is no way you could have beat me here." I heaved out.

"Apparently I did; and I'm not out of breath." He said

"You have no reason to follow me." I retorted

"No, I have two." He said, "First Adrianne this fell out of your pocket; second you have my friend's pocket watch."

"You read my poem!" I yelled

"You broke into my flat. I say it is an eye for an eye." The man quipped

"You had no right to do that!" I snapped

"And you had no right to break into my home!" he raised his voice.

Suddenly a blaze of fur lunged and snarled at the man. I barely grabbed Koto in time. A second later and the man would have been on his back, with his throat torn out. Koto was very protective of me. I pulled my wolf back as the man took a step back.

"Koto, easy, sit!" I commanded

Koto obeyed but, he kept growling. He didn't like the stranger. His ice blue eyes told me so.

"What type of dog is that?" the man asked

"He's a wolf and, he doesn't like those who look or, sound like they will hurt me." I replied

The man looked at me incredulously. Either he didn't believe me or, I didn't look lik the type of person who would keep company with such a fierce animal.

"I thought your wolf was a stuffed toy, not the actual creature!" the tall figure said

"No, he's real. I've had him since I was young." I replied, "Koto, say hello to…" I paused, not knowing my victim's name.

"Sherlock Holmes." He said

"Who?" I choked out

"Come now, I'm sure you've heard of me." Sherlock was shocked

"No, I've heard of you. I just didn't think you would fit the description I had imagined." I admitted

"What do you mean?" Sherlock asked

"Tall, frail looking, yet perfectly healthy, intelligent looking, gangly, everything about you fits the way I though you looked." I said

"Frail looking and gangly?" Sherlock asked

"Well, yes, you are." I looked down at the ground

Sherlock contemplated this and then walked toward me. Koto growled louder, and Sherlock stopped. He eyed Koto with some uneasiness but, not fear. Then he looked at me. I patted Koto's head, calming him.

"it's alright Koto; Mr. Holmes is friendly." I cooed

Koto sat quietly watching Sherlock as he continued walking. When he reached me I had to look up a bit. This seemed to please the man greatly; as that small smile crept back onto his lips.

"It means you have to crane your giraffe's neck to look at me." I counteracted

Sherlock glared at me for this and turned around to walk away. I put the pocket watch in his hand, as he did so. He turned and looked down. Then he handed my creased paper back, smiling. Sherlock walked off with a lilt in his gait.

"Until next time Miss Wolfstreak." He called back

"I look forward to it." I said

That was how my unexpected misadventures with the great detective, Sherlock Holmes started. Y life would never be the same after that.


End file.
